disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Zazu
Zazu is a hornbill, and Simba's majordomo. As the king's royal adviser, he surveys the Pride Lands and delivers the morning report each day, bearing news and warning the king, queen, or Lion Guard of any possible trouble. Appearance Zazu is a hornbill with blue and white feathers and a large golden and red beak. His tail feathers are long and straight, each one transitioning from his predominant color to dark blue near the tip. The lighter and darker shades of blue are divided by bands of white. His wings are the same way, starting out lighter blue before changing first into white and then to dark blue. On the back of his head, two small dark blue feathers curl upward, and a few white feathers on his chest protrude slightly. His underbelly and legs are white, and his feet are dark reddish orange. He has sky blue eyelids, and his eyebrows are thick, black, and bushy. Personality Zazu shows absolute loyalty to Simba. He is proud of his position, and only too happy to help Simba whenever he needs it. He is not afraid to correct or criticize, and always turns to the bright side of things whenever he can. And he is also known as organized, proper, dignified, serious, careful, cowardly, feisty, a bit eccentric, paranoid, fierce, easily rattled, cynical, irritable, snarky, zany, attentive, sensible, understanding, zealous, amiable, zesty, zestful, judicious, mature, sweet, polite, modest, reasonable, protective, big-hearted, affectionate, nurturing, accountable, nice, affable, bright, educated, assertive, kind-hearted, level-headed, instructive, trustworthy, thoughtful, loving, eager, sympathetic, truthful, outgoing, outspoken, gentlemanly, efficient, zealous, even-tempered, respectful and observant. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Zazu gladly assists Simba with learning the elephantese language, with complete faith that they'll get there eventually. When Simba has doubts over his position, Zazu reminds him of all his wonderful duties to ease his mind, showing that he is empathetic. History Zazu's family was first asked to serve as majordomos to the Lion King when Kopa's great grandfather Ahadi appointed Zazu's mother Zuzu to become the first majordomo of the Pride Lands. Zazu later took up the title himself after being coached by his mother about the job. The young hornbill also had an encounter with Mufasa when the prince saved Zazu from the slavering jaws of the hyenas. Zazu was thankful and hoped that he could be of service to the future Lion King someday, to which Mufasa was doubtful. However, one day, Zazu noticed some hovering vultures and saw that Sarabi had fallen into a pit and couldn't get out. Zazu flew back to tell Mufasa, who leaped up and ran to the Gorge. Mufasa couldn't find a way to rescue Sarabi, so Zazu found a tree trunk that Mufasa dragged over to the pit, allowing Sarabi to climb out. Mufasa saw that the little hornbill was useful after all and appointed him to be his majordomo. Not long afterward, Zazu once served as majordomo to Mufasa before serving his son Simba after he became King. Family Zuzu: Mother Binti: Girlfriend Gallery Zazu, The Lion King (2).png Betrothed Intended.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-1580.jpg The Name's Zazu 1994.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds